Am I that weak?
by Bookwormandcupcakes365
Summary: Natsu goes on a mission with Lissanna and Lucy gets a little... jealous So Lucy steps up her game (NaLu! though there isn't a lot of romance in the beginning)
1. Chapter 1 I miss him

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, birds chirped happily, trees loomed over the tranquil town and Lucy thought it was a great day to go on a job with her team/bestfriends

She walked towards her guild and opened the big brown doors, grinning she spied the hall looking for Natsu but couldn't find him though she did find Mirajane swaying towards the table with a pearly smile, carrying 4 trays of beer two on each hand "Thanks Mira! your the best booze lady you make everyone smile with yours" said one with slurred speech "Booze lady? what did I do to get that name" she asked setting the trays on the table and the whole group burst into laughter.

She left the gaggling group and went back to polishing the glass cups.

"Mirajane!" Lucy called waving her arms

"Oh Lucy!" Mira replied "What's the occasion?"

"None in particular, I just wanted to go on mission with my team, but where are they?" she said

"Sorry Lucy but ever since your last mission Gray has a fever, Erza has a very bad cold and Natsu.." Mirajane trailed of

"Go on" said Lucy impatiently

"Natsu went on a job with Lissanna"

 _wait a second, Lissanna?!_ Lucy thought _but why?_

"Oh" said Lucy her face darkening a little "O.K" then she had an idea "You know what I'll go on a solo mission"

She picked a paper and saw that it was a fine job the only thing she had to do was return the amethyst from the bandits and take them to the council and the reward was a pretty good amount too, 10,000 jewels

 **At the train station**

"ugh" Lucy grunted "This luggage is heavy, Hey Natsu can you- oh yeah he's not with me" she sighed _he's with "Lissanna"_ she thought hastily _wait why am I so pissed off? I'm supposed to be happy that I lost the stupid dumbbell, is this jealousy?_

"Train to Draydon has arrived!" said the train master interrupting her thoughts "Huh? oh my gosh! I'm supposed to go on that train!"

As she entered the train memories flooded back it was all of Natsu and her team mates " _Lucy! why couldn't we walk you know I have motion sickness!"_ and " _Sweet, Sweet! ground Lucy we are not going on the train ever again" Natsu had said "No way Natsu I am not sacrificing my legs to your sickness" Lucy replied "Why don't you summon one of your spirits when your tired?" "Natsu! they are not servants! even though they think they are, they're not!" "Lucy! you're a meanie!" Natsu pouted._ Lucy sat down and looked out of the window _Damnit I hate admitting it but I miss him_

 **A/N: I know it is short but it will get longer and better every chapter**

 **Thank you 4 reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 A girl in shackles

Chapter 2

"Aaaah" Lucy sighed stretching her arms "That was one long journey, man I feel starved"

She looked around and saw a traveling booth giving out maps of Draydon

 _Perfect they're giving free maps_ I'll _just get one and go to my hotel_ she thought.

She raced towards the booth, picked a map and started to move.

After a while she made it "Draydon Tower" she said looking up from the map to see if she was correct and there stood a majestic building with a fountain spouting water and field full of Marigolds it was "enchanting"

Lucy gasped her face full of awe she walked towards the building and opened the glass stained doors.

She walked towards the counter and asked "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia I'm appointing a stay for 1 night I made the appointment yesterday"

The woman replied "Lucy Heartfillia eh? Let me see.. ah! Yes, ma'am, you are," "Here is a map of the Hotel please enjoy your stay!" she said sweetly.

The first thing on Lucy's mind was to eat she was starving so she went to the nearest restaurant and started to satisfy her cravings, ramen and miso soup sounded really good about now!

The hotel service men took her luggage to her room and the woman she met at the counter gave her the key to her room. _hmm, let's see that paper again_ she thought to bring the paper as she brought the hearty soup to her mouth _Af_ _ter I eat I'm going for the job!_

She went to her room and flopped on the bed and before having a nice, hot bath and went back to work. She walked through the building and walked on foot through the street _Wait if it's a village that needs help isn't it usually in a forest_ she read the paper and to her disappointment, it was a forest all right

"Time to find those scumbags," she said out loud as she walked towards the neighboring forest.

As she traveled through the thick woods, she found the cave and entered into the mouth of the dark cave just like the paper instructed where she would find them. She went through the cave and found a blazing fire so she picked up a thick branch and put it in the fire to make a torch she shone the bright light on the walls and read **BANDITS HIDEOUT ENTER IF YOU DARE** it was written with a strange red colored dye or maybe, blood she chuckled at that thought

"Blood? come on no one would be that haywire to write with blood, right?" and paused "Or would they?"

She ventured further into the depths of the cave and suddenly heard sobbing it was faint but she could hear it. She followed the cry and it led to a girl with shackles in a cage.

"Are you okay why, what, how..." her mind was filled with questions the girl did not speak but did stop crying.

She used this as a time to observe the girl, she appeared to be about her age and wore a tribal gown. Her head appeared to be some kind of crown or headband made of twigs and flowers

"Are you the mage?" the girl asked her brown eyes scouring The celestial wizard's confused face

Lucy replied, "Yes, I am how do you-"

"Know? why I was captured only a week ago so I knew my father sent the request to the most powerful guild in Fiore" said the girl matter-of-factly

 _Hold on: father, request, tribal gown, a crown_ she immediately knew who she was

"Are you the princess of the village" she blurted out

The girl smiled "Seems like you found out who I am, I am princess Kimora of Hikoi the daughter of the general Dories"

Before Lucy could say anything she heard a pair of feet walk on the path then increase it sounded as if 20 people were entering the cave. Lucy quickly blew out the torch and looked for a hiding spot

"Over there, quickly" Kimora rasped pointing to a crease hidden in a dark corner

"And please try to rescue me too" Lucy nodded and hid while the bandits entered


	3. Chapter 3 Worthless weakling

Chapter 3

The bandits entered carrying bags of provisions and went to sharpen their weaponry they were having a merry time one hitting the banjo playing a rock tune and the others sang along to the tune drinking cups of wine that they've stolen from local bars and Lucy thought it was perfect to ambush them a smirk formed on her lips as she was so close to getting 10,000 jewels

As she prepared herself to jump in two arms pulled her back strongly she turned around, startled and saw 4 men flashing their greedy smiles and beady eyes at her. "Huh?! but I thought you were..." _darn it how could they sneak up from behind i was paying close attention._ It was like they read her mind "How? well this happened before little girl you weren't the only one who planned to sneak up on us" said a bandit "That's why our bandit lord sent 4 bandits every time we went you could say hunting in a secret passageway which was never used before until those pesky Crodasians came and stole our sacrifice"

"Well you bandits are going to face the wrath of Fairytail" Lucy said taking out her keys "I summon thee Leo the lion!" and he appeared "Okay Leo pound these scumbags and let's get that 10,000 jewels!" "Of course princess " he replied setting the fight with powerful blows to the bandits.

As Lucy started to summon scorpio she did not realize the chatter of the bandit lord and the one of the bandits she didn't see the purple silk bag open revealing arrows but when she summoned scorpio she did see the two arrows bursting with speed towards the 2 spirits hitting them with full force "NOOOOOO!" She yelled realizing what those arrows are if they hit a spirit or spirits they cannot be summoned again until after 24 hours they forcefully shut the gates.

She watched in horror as the spirits faded into the celestial world _it's okay I'll just summon my other spirits, but what if they get hit with those arrows too_ she didn't know what to do she drew her hand where her key pouch was but she couldn't feel them _what?! It was there a minute ago! where is it_ she thought panicking

"Looking for these" jeered one of the bandits shaking her key pouch _no,no,no not good not good!_ she thought _without them I can't do anything_ a tall slender man approached Lucy "I have an idea" he said stroking his chin "She is a celestial wizard therefore it's perfect" "What do you mean oh king" asked another bandit "Yee see that girl can be used as our sacrifice" "Aye, king I get where ye're going" said the bandit "Okay chums! lets put this girlie in yee cage" a group of bandits swarmed around her

"Wait!" she called "Don't you dare touch me, if you do my guild will seek revenge" The Bandit lord turned around and smirked "Do you mean that Fairytail? how pitiful I've heard about this Fairytail before, they say they are the best and powerful guild in Fiore" he looked down at her "Seeing your fighting skills I can see how 'strong' they are you're a disgrace to that guild don't you think? your ruining their reputation" he paused "You're only a worthless weakling, a bug that needs to be squashed out of existence" a great silence pierced the room

"No" she said on the verge of tears "I'm not, I'm not a" _worthless weakling_ , _even though the whole guild would say that I can't_ she closed her eyes as tears began to fall _what have I been doing for my guild this whole time? sure I did do some miracles and stuff but in fights I'm only defense never offense and if I am it usually doesn't go well_ she opened her eyes and stared at the King of the Bandits _and now I'm not even capable of doing a mission on my own_

"Come on boys, put her in the cage we have things to steal" he said walking into the brightness of the outside and every bandit except for two followed their king

Lucy, who was on her knees had no strength to flee or even stand up so the bandits dragged her into the cage and they left. When they finally all left Lucy looked at Kimora and wept "There, there don't cry you tried your best" Kimora soothed bringing her close to her chest and stroked her head "But...But.." she sobbed "Shhhhhh" Kimora "Don't talk until you calm down"

So Lucy cried and cried until she couldn't no more and soon it was nightfall "Kimora do you know I'm actually supposed to be back by now" Lucy said wiping a tear from her cheek trying to smile "It's okay you didn't think that this would happen" replied Kimora sweetly "But we need to find a way to get out of here" and added "As soon as possible"

"Wait, Kimora they said sacrifice what do they meant by that?" asked Lucy "It means that well, these bandits give sacrifices every month to the Sun god and Moon goddess Surrey and Mukai the sacrifices are illegal and banned because they aren't normal food offerings or animal offerings" she gazed at the starry sky "They're... Human offerings"

"What?!" Lucy asked exasperated "That's just... terrible!" "I know, and what's worse is that that the human should be a newborn or a young virgin woman it's much better if that woman is a celestial wizard or a princess because the gods will grant them anything they wish" replied the princess sadly

As she finished her sentence the bandits returned and gave them a plate of bread and cheese "G'night lads eat and rest tomorrow you have a big day" as he turned around and marched back to his group

"We have to get out of here" Lucy whispered "And fast" Kimora added


	4. Chapter 4 Back in Fairytail

Chapter 4

"Finally! I'm back time to do some jobs with my team again!" said Natsu happily stretching his arms and putting down his duffel bag on the floor

"Natsu! you're back, oh finally!" said Mirajane relieved to see him "I thought you guys would be back at sundown yesterday" "Well. ... we were but, um..." something was going on but Natsu didn't want to tell her,Mirajane noticed it he didn't stammer like this before but... "Natsu, where's Lissanna?" she asked looking behind him to see if she was there "Lissanna said she wanted to relax at home and get changed and stuff so we parted ways" Natsu replied "Oh and where's Lucy? I want to talk to her about taking a mission with the team"

"You won't believe me but she went on a mission on her own" said Mirajane picking up another glass cup and polishing it "She should be back at sundown yesterday too but who knows she didn't come to the guild yet" then she looked up seeing Natsu's worried face "Don't worry, she's probably at home asleep in the comfort of her bed" she said comforting him looking down at the cup, seeing her uneven reflection _at least, I think so_ she thought to herself as Natsu ran towards Lucy's apartment

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

What?! she went on a mission by herself?! she barely survives without us and she decides to go on a mission all by herself I thought as Mirajane said "Don't worry, she's probably at home asleep in the comfort of her bed" he knew she was just trying to comfort him because he saw her eyes light a flame of despair he had a sudden urge to see Lucy her golden locks and chocolate brown eyes all he wanted at that moment was to see Lucy's face her kind smile she would never compare to...never compare to...her and before he knew it he was running out the guild hall towards his beloved friend's home

* * *

 **Flashback**

Natsu and Lissanna just finished their mission they were panting heavily and were walking on a stony gravel path back to their hotel room, tired and exhausted, yearning to go back to Magnolia and rest their achy bones both were fine... but it depends how you define fine. Natsu was okay just some mild cuts and bruises but Lissanna on the other hand looked like she would break if you held her really tight. She wasn't really hurt either but she was hurt more than Natsu her back had a major cut, her face battered and her ankle swollen

In fact she couldn't even walk that Happy had to carry her, taking occasional breaks so Happy could rest but both nakamas did not speak a word ever since the fight ended. Natsu was mad, he was having soo much fun beating up the mages who wanted to hurt innocent people he wanted to teach them a lesson but Lissanna instead of fighting by herself or paying attention to the mages attacks she was protecting Natsu or as Natsu called it sacrificing herself

He didn't need to be protected, he was fine

It was only noon they went early in the morning and would be back at sundown but because of Lissanna's injuries they can only be back tomorrow then out of the blue Lissanna said "Natsu I have something to tell you" Natsu who was looking at the ground his face in a fixed expression looked up his eyes still blazing with anger Lissanna continued "I know today wasn't how we planned it to be but... it is the first time I've went on a mission with you" she bit her lip and looked at Natsu "Happy can you put me down beside that tree" she asked Happy pointing her frail finger to her left

"Natsu, I'm sorry but ever since Elfman went out of control and thought he killed me, made everyone cry I couldn't let anyone I loved get hurt" she said Happy dropped her beside the cherry blossom tree and knew this wasn't a time to let out a fish joke or even say anything so he kept his mouth shut he swiftly sat on one of the bows of the beautiful tree and began munching on a fish he brought

Natsu's face softened his eyes instead blazing like a summer storm settled down into a tranquil state he completely forgot that Lissanna never came on a mission with him before he calmly said "Lissanna I know that, but you should know that I'm strong enough to handle myself" he ruffled his hair "I'm a dragon slayer those puny mages wouldn't beat up me" he said putting his fist to his chest grinning "I'm more worried about you Lissanna your my nakama how would I feel" a wind blew and ruffled the leaves of the tree giving an awkward silence

"This is why Natsu," Lissanna said trying to stand up, holding one of the branches to stable herself "This is why I fell in love with you" she said smiling Natsu looked at her his irises bursting with color he was shocked but he just realized that it was soo obvious "Lissanna...I'm sorry but-" her hand stopped him from saying anything else "I know..." she said tears began to form "I already know..." and all was darkness as Lissanna passed out

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys thank you for reviewing especially thanks for ligerscool for reviewing on every chapter i'm really happy! keep on reading and you'll see what kind of emotional rollercoaster i have in store for you**


	5. Chapter 5 Escape into the woods

Chapter 5

 _Lucy... Lucy..._ she opens her eyes and sees Mirajane _Where are you? Why are you here? what happened to you, come back!_ as Mirajane said these she began to fade _No, we don't need her she didn't do anything she deserves to be here_ said a gruff voice appearing to view, it was Natsu _Natsu.._ Lucy said then the bandit king came into view _Your just a worthless weakling_ he said repeating it over and over again she couldn't hold it anymore _I'm not. ... I'm not_ she said covering her face and then she couldn't hold it anymore _STOP IT!_ she screamed waking up from that horrible nightmare

Beads of sweat poured from her face _Dream... only a dream..._ "Lucy are you okay?" asked Kimora concerned. It was morning the cave was filled with golden light, the sun shone in the horizon and the bandits were cooking breakfest over the fire some of them even looked up wondering why she was yelling as she was aware of her surroundings she calmed down "Don't worry, I am fine" Lucy replied weakly Kimora felt her forehead "It's really hot, you have a fever" she said to Lucy _What?! No way I can't have af fever now!_ Lucy thought

Then Lucy noticed that the bandits weren't so happy "Shoot!" some said "How? we kept her safe didn't we?" some mumbled Lucy looked at Kimora who was giving a small smile _WHAT THE HE'LL IS GOING ON!?_ Lucy thought Kimora read her face and whispered "I'll tell you everything later" and added "For now sit tight" The Bandit King entered into the jaws of the cave and also noticed that the bandits weren't in a good mood "Ye band what's the problem" one of them stepped forward and said "My king, the girlie seems to have a fever and you know what's the problem with that" The king thought deeply his face turning into a frown "Yargh how could it be? Did ye do anything to harm them" replied the king furiously "No my lord" replied the bandit "Oh well, that means what we've planned must wait tommorow" he said disappointed "Aye king" replied the bandits

Then a bandit came running into the cave his eyes, excited and in glee "My king my king!" he yelled "I spotted a caravan riding through the terrefs full of gold!" the bandits disappointed faces turned into glee "Aye! The gods have given us a gift for us! Let's chase and hunt" said the king "Onwards!" and the bandits replied "Aye!" and the crew ran out of the cave to fetch their horses Meanwhile Lucy and Kimora were trying to process what was going on "Kimora why were the bandits upset when you said that I have a fever?" asked Lucy

"That's because there are rules and regulations to do the ritual" Kimora replied "One of them are the sacrifice can not be diseased or not have a body part" "Since I have a fever they can't preform the sacrifice until I 'm better" stated Lucy. Kimora shook her head left to right "Well that is correct but I just said you have fever so I can stall the process" said Kimora "So in other words-" "I'm not sick and you were just trying to get us out of here" Lucy finished "Exactly" replied Kimora

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Kimora we can make our escape plan" said Lucy eyeing the bandit Warren as he was dozing off "Mmm" Kimora replied nodding her head Lucy took the lead "I have an idea" she said "Sure let's hear it" the princess said "Since the Warrens just about half a meter away from us we can use that big stick to fish the key that hanging on his belt" she said pointing to a large stick "Wait, your celestial keys are hanging on his belt too, let's get it" said Kimora "That's what I was thinking too" responded Lucy "Let's do this" said Kimora and they were in the process of applying their escape plan to action

Lucy's plan was going smoothly she got her keys and they were out inching their way out of the dark cave the moon was gleaming almost a full moon but not yet the forest was thick full of greenery she knew that the bandits can attack again even if they escape but she had no choice. They were out of the cave and into the woods they planned to go to the village and explain what happened. The girls tread carefully on the lookout for anything that are or might be attackable Kimora looked at Lucy and saw her pained eyes

"Lucy, why is there sadness on your eyes" asked the princess "It's O.k it's just. ..." her voice trailed off "When I get to your village I wonder if they'ĺl shelter me " she sighed "Lucy that's a very silly doubt why in the world would my village not shelter the woman who saved me?" asked Kimora "Kimora, I didn't save you! I just ran away with you!" she screamed "I know my village better than you do, who knows better? me or you" she said putting her hand to her chest "So just relax"

They walked a little more and soon they knew it was late, very late they were very tired and couldn't even move a muscle "Let's go to sleep, Kimora" said Lucy yawning "We'll walk tommorow" Kimora couldn't agree more. And the two ladies fell asleep in the middle of the forest as the dark settled in

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading everybody i'm sorry for updating a little late but please bear with me i've school work too soo i'm juggling from one to another Oh and please please please review personally I love reading reviews 😁😁😊**


	6. Chapter 6 Dream or Dèja vu?

opened the door and Chapter 6

The sun hit the young ladies faces but seemed to be in a higher altitude they were also moving Lucy was on the verge to waking up well, she was half asleep _The ground is so soft, cushiony in fact and we're moving aren't we sleeping on the ground? What's going on?!_ she thought hazily but she was still extremely tired so she drifted right back to sleep but when she woke up she was on the ground but weirdly different but she knew what ground this was she and Kimora hadn't slept on this ground the ground they slept on was mossy, wet and... green but this one was sandy brown it was hard and it would sting your back

 _No... Nooo... Please no... Oh gods no.._ she thought in utter fear but she was right as she began to get up her vision came clearer she saw the rusty metal bars grow up, bend and Form a cage she looked to see Kimora and saw her eyes widen in realization her jaws wide open "We're back.." said Lucy "To the cave of the bandits" finished Kimora

* * *

 _The wind is strong, the trees are calm. The river is rushing but the hills are rolling I feel... I feel enlightened_ her emerald green eyes and gazed at the forlorn sky _Oh how deep is the sea? But how deep is the sky?_ green vines swirled her legs her shoes made with leaf - green soles _When oh when will you avenge her oh sun God? When will you find her heir when will you open her chest_ she hopped down from the branches her clothing made from raw earth, plants and flowers _Her blood is crying out to you_ flowers bloomed every step _Surrey, answer her request find her descendant you know how much she's done_

 _Answer, Mikai Answer, Surrey_ and the girl vanished into the thickets of the woods

* * *

"Welcome back lassies" said a bandit smirking "Did you have fun walking in the forest?" "Don't worry" said another one setting a plate of eggs and bacon "Death is almost at reach" "Good try escaping girlie" boomed a new voice "Good thing Angus was coming back from a raid or else our sacrifice would've been to the griddle" said the king "Oh come on... so close" muttered Lucy

"What's that?" asked a bandit "Lassie got a shoe in 'er hole" laughed another "Can't speak any louder than a mouse" and the whole group followed laughing at his joke what they thought was hilarious the only two that did not laugh was the girls in the cage their brows arched, clenching their teeth in fury

"I can't take it" said Kimora angrily "Kimora.." Lucy sighed sympathetically "I'd rather die than listen to their blubber" said Kimora burying her face into her knees "Kimora!" Lucy said sharply "Don't talk like that, please" The mage begged holding Kimora's hands

"So what am I supposed to do, Lucy!" she wailed Lucy crept closer still holding her hands "I really can't.." she said "I know I can't hold it either" Lucy said knowingly "But we have to hold on and look for the best" and continued, now hugging Kimora "You were there when I was down, so now it's my turn"

"Okay lassies time to bed, you did one trick we all fell for but this time no tricks" a bandit interrupted walking away and he left only showing his shadow as he exited the cave

* * *

 _Gotta... get...to...Lucy_ Natsu gasped as he ran to Lucy's apartment he burst in jumping through the window like he always did "Lucy are you in here?!" he yelled Natsu scanned the room hoping to find his friend hoping to see her writing or cooking, hoping to see her safe

But he didn't see a soul but he didn't lose hope the only place he didn't look at was the washroom he dreaded to search there but he knew if she was there she would kick him out but he didn't want to be kicked out he wanted to be with her, he wanted to... to... to what did he did want to do?

He took ahold of himself No, right now he wanted to see her safe and sound he'll squeeze his eyes shut and explain to her he opened the door, squeezing his eyes shut and started explaining "Lucy I'm so sorry but I had to do this uh.. um.. ya... please forgive me erm..." the words came jumbled up pouring out like Jell-O but then he realized that if she was in the washroom the water would be running or there would be some kind of sound,but there wasn't

He slowly opened his eyes praying to god that she was in the washroom but unfortunately she wasn't the bathroom was still as a tree except for an occasional tap tap from the sink the only thing he could he do to make sure that she was here was to look for her diary if she was back her diary would be here he searched her drawers looking for the red leather book he bought for her at the fair he looked in every one but he did not find it he looked at the most secretive place he could think of... Under her bed he looked but no there was nothing except for a piece of paper saying train times and whatnot

He realized the tremendous truth Lucy's not back his heart worried thinking about what horrors that would've happened to her his mind troubled he left the complex zipping from the window into the fir trees

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone I'm very honored the coming chapters are going to be... you could say godly Keep on reading friends!**


	7. Chapter 7 It's time

Chapter 7

It was close to the zenith of the sun and the bandits were getting their supplies for their ritual "This is the last day you are going to live, my preeties" sneered the Bandit king taking a large sip of his wine "There is no escape now" he said smirking his dark grin he stood up his body full of wine and waddled to the girls "You're soo pretty, maybe I shouldn't sacrifice you to the gods maybe I should just keep you all to myself" he said touching Lucy's cheek Lucy spat at him her golden locks falling freely to the floor. The king drew his hand out of the cage and slapped her "How dare you defile me!" he yelled in anger

Lucy screamed as her face hit the hard ground her heart pace quickened as she instinctively felt her cheek where the burning pain ached, her jaw felt sore and Kimora went up to her fear blazing in her eyes "Lucy are you-" but before she could finish her sentence A pair of grubby hands held Kimora's face The princess let a shriek of horror looking a his lust filled eyes with putridness "Your pretty hot as well" he said looking down at her breasts Kimora was scared her heart pounding in her throat she felt as if the Bandit King was stripping her clothes one by one Lucy defensively went in front of her "Stop it" She said glaring giving her best death stare

"I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to" he replied standing up the wine glass dangling in his hands he turned around and strutted out of the cave "But mark my words mage" he turned around his fingers curving into a sharp point "You. Will. Pay" and he turned back once again, returning to the hazy glow of the outside Lucy crumpled into a knee bundle position and cursed under her breath "Those.. those.."Kimora spouted "Assholes!" "Kimora! Not here!" she said worriedly thinking that the bandits would punish them But fortunately the bandits were busily occupied looking for their items in a gold chest making their own chatter block the insult

Lucy and Kimora saw with wide eyes what the items were one looked like an ointment or some kind of potion the glass was filled with orange liquid to the brim it reminded Lucy of Cana she'd never leave her liquor always drank a barrel to the brim every day, master used to scold her but he himself was a drinker himself not to Cana's extent of course but stopped after a while then the memory of Cana reminded her of a particular incident When Master Mavis purposely put Alcohol in the girls drinks for her fun all the girls Erza, Levy, Wendy including her into a Alcohol Driven Drunkie she didn't remember a thing of course except for a small part of that incident

She was being hauled up on someone's back and she rested peacefully on the individual's back it was too hard to be a woman's back unless you're talking Erza but she just knew it didn't feel like a woman's back _I know it's not Erza but who could it be? It did give a comforting heat, it felt...good_ she was rudely interrupted from her wanderings by a jolt to the back it wasn't that hard enough to hurt you but it would snap you out of a dream or thoughts. It was Kimora she looked as if she saw a ghost "Kimora...Kimora...Kimora!" said Lucy shaking the village princess out of the shock she was in "Lucy look" Kimora said in a voice so high that a bat could squeak back

Lucy by the pitch of her voice did not want to see what was the thing that shook Kimora to her feet but for her friend she had gulped sending a part of her fear inside her stomach, her forehead matted with sweat her palms started to shake as she turned around she saw a very large sword it was in it's sheath, the bottom handle of the sword was decorated with gold and small, beautiful, colorful stones the Bandit Lord flipped the sword to the other side and she saw red dye or maybe even blood cover the top of the sheath

She turned around breathing hard to see her friend's horrible state but she wasn't there "Kimora! Kimora!" Lucy searched for her looking from here to there but Kimora wasn't there she gestured to the bandits who were pacing from here to there looking for items in large boxes and containers "Hey" she said little softly the bandits didn't hear a thing "Hey!" she spoke a little louder. No answer "Hello?!" she screamed gripping the bars tightly, the bandits snapped out of their conversation and the room went quiet "Where's the princess" she asked furiously glaring at them "Tell me! Where is she?" It looked like if she was outside of the cage she would be holding their throats in her hands

One of them broke into a smile he took a few steps forward and told her "Seems like the gang started to carry the princess to the temple" he looked at his copper watch "It's time"

* * *

Natsu decided to not tell anybody that Lucy wasn't here he knew he was dense but not that dense to not know where his best friend was or is. He was nervous but he had to trust his best friend he knew that she would be back but a part of him wanted to go after her a part of him told him to go. It was the third day that Lucy was missing and he was on his way to the guild he didn't know what to say to Mirajane if she asked him if he saw Lucy at home

"Natsu! There you are! So did you find Lucy? wasn't I right?" Mirajane piped up walking towards him with her pearly smile as usual "I bet she was there sleeping in her bed or writing her novel, was I right?" she continued breathlessly _That's what I expected to happen, that's what i wanted but Lucy wasn't even there how am I going to tell her that_ his eyes wandering to her pearly smile _How can I tell that pretty smile that Lucy didn't come back from her mission_ "Yeah, your right" he mumbled looking down at his slippers and walked past her "Can I get a sandwich I'm starving" he said stopping for a little while and then continued to walk towards the bar.

"What's wrong with flame brain?" Gray asked "Did someone give a punch to the face if I was right then don't answer " he smirked "I'm pretty sure it's not that but..." Mirajane turned to face him "He's hiding something and he doesn't want to tell us" and with that she turned around to feed the hungry fire mage

 **Author's Note: I'm thinking of creating another story it's also NaLu and I really want to make it but I don't know if I can because I can only upload one chapter of this story or the other if you would like me to make it please let me know and tell me if you think there are any problems to this story thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 Lucy

**A/N: I've got a very important announcement at the end I think you should check it out :)**

Chapter 8

Lucy was unconscious as the bandits thumped through the woods her eyes slowly opened revealing the used - to - be vibrant, chocolate brown eyes, her mind a haze and a dead sickening feeling burst through her stomach She was being carried on one of the bandits back, her spine bounced on his giving a slight jolt to the back, every bounce made her view clearer. She was being carried through the lush green forest wild shrubs popped everywhere though it was also different in this part of the forest. Vines hung on the branches of the wooden trees decorating the top half making it look like if it was a green sky and yellow light bursting through the cracks. If you looked closely you could see small pink rose budded flowers blooming on the vines, giving a sweet aroma in the air. She still did not know where the princess Kimora was she yearned to see her kind face that brought Joy and Hope to her broken Heart

As time went on Lucy could see the clearing up ahead. She could see a large gray stone structure bursting forth of a hill _is this the temple?_ she thought the building was old the structure, two ancient pillars were the roots of the Temple climbing all the way to the top, quartz stone were furnished beautifully but it still looks very... Old, ancient, creepy. The band went through the door less entrance of the Temple strange inscriptions we re on the walls they were written in... she knew what language it was but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she thought about what the writing was she didn't realize or feel the slumber that crushed her like a weight and slowly pour into her mind like sand and she fell asleep almost immediately

* * *

 **The day before...**

"Natsu... Natsu...Natsu!" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Mirajane "Natsu... your sandwich..." she said pointing to a plate with 2 sandwiches "Thanks Mira" he replied gloomily A dark gloomy aura came from him. "Natsu is something wrong" Mirajane asked concerned "No... nothing... at all" he said biting the sandwich _Something is wrong and he's not telling me_ Mirajane thought "What's wrong birdbrain did something burn you up?" Mirajane looked up to see Gray leaning on the table _This isn't going to end well..._ thought Mirajane and as if on queue Natsu suddenly got up causing the chair he was sitting in to crash to the ground "I said I'm fine! Don't you get it?! Just leave me alone!" he said glaring at Gray, pure rage was flowing out of him, and ran out the hall

Gray's smirk instantly vanished from his face "Something's definitely wrong with flame head" "I know that too, Gray I know that too" replied Mirajane.

Natsu had stormed out the guild hall, angrily he looked as if a demon had possessed him _Damn you Gray! How dare you piss me off even more when I'm already frickin pissed off! you damn!... you damn!_ then he stopped and looked around he was too busy ranting in his head that he didn't even notice where he was and what he was doing

He just realized that he was in the town's square beating up a poor wall that did no harm as if the wall was Gray himself _Ah well... seems like gramps has to pay another bill_ he thought running his fingers through his hair. Then something clicked in his mind. No not clicked... told, like a gear fell in place, a 6th sense or a... conscience. _Go..._ it said _Go..._ it repeated GO!... it yelled he stumbled forward at the volume of the voice bonking into someone's shoulder _"Move man!"_ the man said but it sounded soo far away.

The voice... sounded soo familiar pictures, images flowed passed his eyes each picture flickered in each picture was him when he was little when he was with... when he was with... Igneel. Igneel! the voice was Igneel's! _Go_ it repeated _But where?..._ he immediately thought _Where do you think..._ it said annoyed as if he was supposed to know _I don't know..._ he responded back _Where did you want be... What_ _did_ _you want to_ do _in the first place... What should have you done..._ Igneel thundered with questions

 _Stop speakin' in riddles old man!_ he thought frustrated _I never knew you were soo dense, Natsu_ Igneel replied as if he was smacking his head _Well! that's because you left me all by myself! with nothing but that scarf you gave me!_ he screamed in his mind _This is no time to blame who's fault it is and what is right because what I am going to say is more important so listen up_ _!_ he roared _Yeah, Yeah whatever continue_ he thought agitated The only 3 words Igneel said was _Go find Lucy_

And with that before he could object he went spiraling down space and time.

He opened his eyes slowly not knowing what happened his face hot... er... hotter than usual his vision a blur, his senses just awakening, he felt something on his forehead like a papery-fabric something covered his feet, his body not the head then the thing he was feeling became clearer _It's a blanket_ but at that exact moment his forehead burned, his body ached.

 _Pain..._ was what he thought Then finally his vision became clearer _I'm in the..._ he was laying in a cot with a chair near the bed _Guild..._ and he passed out

He had a nightmare a masked person with a large sword was holding Lucy by the hair, sword by her neck she was screaming and kicking in pain, he was running towards her reaching out to her with his arms but the more he ran the farther they were and the man sliced her throat her head rolling to the ground, her blood spilling _"Natsu"_ she said and he woke up screaming

 **Mirajane's P.O.V**

He woke up screaming as If someone died his hands covering his eyes. Me and Gray found him laying on the ground beside a shattered wall and blood pouring out of him his hands were caked with cement and blisters as if he destroyed something

"Natsu! Natsu! Oh my god! are you okay?" I pulled his hands away from his eyes Now he was crying wide eyed and tears running he said "Lucy"

 **A/N: Heeey! announcement, I've made a new story if you want to check it out please read and review also I think this chapter had a lot of... suspense and shock don't you think? This chapter was a joy for me**

 **P.S Readers of Can I trust you I hope you liked this one I'm sorry for the multiple mistakes but I've all corrected them... I think Thanx**

 **Bookwormandcupcakes365 is out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Natsu

Chapter 9

"Natsu... please wake up! snap out of it!" said Mirajane trying to calm down Natsu But he kept on repeating the same thing "Lucy...Lucy" she didn't understand Natsu just said 2 days ago that Lucy was home but then she wondered why didn't she come to the guild? Is she mad at Natsu for going on a mission with Lissanna? Then she looked at Natsu who was crying like a baby and saying the same word over and over again she had no choice but say sharply "Natsu! wake up!" he stopped crying as if he realized what he was doing, the room was finally quiet, tears still running silently she asked "Natsu?..." then he spoke "I'm going..." "What?! Where are you going?" then he said rising from the cot "To Lucy" and he leaped down the bed and opened the door just as Gray was opening the door from the other side.

Natsu didn't say a word, as Gray said "Natsu are you okay?" Natsu gave no eye contact and passed him. Gray saw Mirajane her head face down on the cot, weeping "Mira..." he said feeling pity Mirajane got up and looked at him with plead her eyes looked as if belonged to mad woman's,she said her voice cracking "Gray... I'm worried about Natsu"

* * *

Natsu walked... no, more like fast walked out of the guild with determination to find Lucy even though he truly believed she would be back but his instincts strongly told him she was in danger he had to find her no matter what. Besides Igneel even told him so he thought he should listen, Natsu went to her Complex remembering the slip of paper that was under her bed when he was searching for her diary

He went towards the door instead of the window this time but he didn't quite know why, is it because of the dread he felt? or did he just feel that it was proper to walk through the door? wait... no he should've did that when she was _in_ the house. He opened the door (more like busted the door open because it was locked) and looked around _it looks the same as usual, same pink blouse lying on the floor oh! and the book still opened on the desk_

He sniffed the air _Except the strange sweet scent is barely... smell-able?_ he thought _And it feels abandoned_ Then he recollected his thoughts _Why the heck am i even noting these stuff?_ He then finally looked under the bed _There it is!_ he reached for the slip, now covered in dust. He unfolded the piece of paper This is what it said

 _Magnolia Railway Train Times_

 _Place_ _Time_

 _Avalon 9:00 am & 12:00 am_

 _Bosco 7:00 am & 5:30 pm_

 _Catrip_ _8:30 am & 10:00 pm_

 _Draydon 6:45 am & 8:15 pm _

Someone (Lucy) had cut off the rest of the times he guessed because there was a visible rip mark on the end of the slip _I should ask Mirajane what mission Lucy took but i told a big lie that Lucy's back... Damn it! this doesn't look good!_ he wracked his brain furiously trying to find a way to use an excuse but he couldn't find any maybe there was but he couldn't find any _I just have to tell the truth if they asked why_ he thought determinedly. He closed the door and locked it using the spare key and with the slip of paper in hand he flew through the nearby window.

He went back with pure determination _I'm coming for you Lucy_ was his final thought before he jumped from tree to tree towards his guild, Fairytail

* * *

"Gray... can you go look for Natsu?" then added "For me?" _*_ _Clink*_ a cup landed on the table "Mira... i know your worried but you really shouldn't push yourself" a voice rumbled from the other side of the table "Gray, I'm trying... you know, I'm trying but" her voice inched a tone higher _I just can't stop worrying about Natsu_ she sighed and looked at the table "I care about him... I don't want to experience the same thing... again"

Thunder ripped the peaceful clouds and struck the earth the candle on the table flickered violently as someone opened the door, the shadow creeping through the room the person stepped and approached the table Gray saw the person and Mirajane turned to look, it was Natsu rain water drenched his pink burst of hair little sprouts of water flowed through the muscles in his arms. His vest wet, his face bold

"Mirajane can you tell me which job Lucy took?" he asked demanding Mirajane wiped the tears that were still on her face and said weakly "Sure Natsu, but-" Gray cleared his throat and looked at her, they shared a look and she stood up went through a door where the master's office was and in a few minutes brought a pile of paper "Now... Let's see the one Lucy took was..." she looked through the papers

"Ah! this one! she took the paper and took it to a machine with numbers and letters she looked at the paper and pressed the buttins and pressed the green button a small whiring sound came from the inside and out came a piece of paper she took it and gave it to Natsu "Natsu i don't know why your asking for this but if something is wrong please... please tell me" then she said quietly "I don't like to see you like this"

Then Natsu did the craziest thing he stepped close to her and gave a big, warm bear hug Mira who was shocked held him close to her, tears falling "I'm sorry for worrying you Mira" he said shaking his head "But I swear to you at the end of all this... you'll know why" he broke free from her grasp and said "Trust me" and for the first time that day Mirajane broke into a smile "I trust you, Natsu" Natsu felt relieved and smiled and turned away towards the door "I'll be back!" he said cheerfully waving his hand

Mirajane waved back as Natsu disappeared from view and in the corner a certain someone grinned feeling happy for the two friends _Thank Goodness_ was the thought

 **A/N: Komena-sai my friends for updating late i was busy doing a project and took my own March break so to make it up i'll try to update Can I trust you... If i can... no promises but keep on reading! ;) Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Together

Chapter 10

Natsu raced through the pouring rain which was soon turning into a storm, occasionally looking at the paper to see where he should go, his pink spikes drooping from the weight of the water and the paper was getting wet very fast and he noticed it when the paper stuck to his hand all wet and squishy. He stopped under a tree which was barely shading him from the rain and realized _I can use my fire to protect me and the paper from getting wet_ but then the downside of it was _There's chance of the paper not being able to handle the heat_ he imagined the paper burning in the heat

Then he had and idea he folded the paper into a small fold and held in his palm curling his fingers into a fist and made a shield of fire over him, his clothes immediately drying up and his whole body steaming, the paper was warm the blazing shield of fire dissipated every droplet that came his way as he ran towards Magnolia's Railway station. _The wind's getting stronger_ he thought as the fire from his shield started to part a make a gap in the shield

He used his magic to strengthen the barrier and the hole filled back to it's original form.

* * *

The train master sat in a booth asleep his head tilted to the window pane snoring in bliss slumber he had a peaceful, slow and calm day and now he was asleep due the weariness of the job but was jolted awake to the thud thud of the door across him and a voice yelling to him. His eyes opened jumping from his seat and opened the door to see a pink haired male, tensed and fire shielding his head

His eyes widened and tried to not show fear to this young man but he was hopelessly failing. "Young... man, Ma-... May- I... ask what- what you need?" then teenager replied "Did you see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes come yesterday" he asked the train master threateningly "I'm extrea-mly sorry b-but i wasn't here yesterday"he stuttered The youngster's brows rose higher the fire let out a great roar and thunder struck a tree

He let out a great sigh and asked him, the train master "Then, when's the train coming?" The train master replied "The weather is turning very harsh so until the rain clears up the train won't run" he speed through his sentence in fear "And.. may i ask... w-what is your name?" the youngster replied in a low voice "Natsu" he looked to his side "You may know as Salamander"

The train master was shocked "Your!... Your the Salamander?!" Natsu looked at the train master "Yep... Have a problem?" The train master was pumped "No way! **the** Salamander! the one from Fairytail who's everyone is talking about!" the train master continued giddily "The one from Sorcerer Weekly! With the blonde girl with keys..." "Calm down grampa... your gonna get a heart attack"

The train master stopped with a frown on his face "I'm not old and it's Uncle for you young man!" he said sternly "Anyone who has wrinkles on their face **is** old" Natsu said with an annoyed tone The poor man was having a hard time controlling his temper but he remembered the furious expression he had when he opened the door. The train master sighed and said "What do you need?"

The teen thought for a moment and said "Show me the way to Draydon using the train" he said The train master gestured to him and said "Come inside"

* * *

Meanwhile in the thickets of the wood and through the quartz door-less building in an ceiling-less podium were two girls in captive kneeling, with their hands tied "Let us go" the blonde said with and anger, anxiety and pain at the same time "Well, hell to you lassies we were the lucky ones and you had the bad batch" one said removing the vines the covered a... something that looked like a table "The lad's right we're not letting god's luck go from our hand now" another added bringing a pail of water

Lucy, the blonde sighed closing her eyes she looked to the left eyeing Kimora who used to have wonderful tanned skin, pale and sick her curly brown hair turned into a muddy mess _If only i was stronger_ she thought _Then me or Kimora wouldn't have to face this_ she had no hope of anyone rescuing her but she felt so bad for Kimora who looked like her life was sucked out of her body

"Lord, the plinth is ready" said the bandit Lucy and Kimora looked to the place the sound was coming from and saw that the vine covered table-like thing was cleared of the vines that covered it and was washed, polished. 7 bandits held one torch in their hand and made a circle around the plinth another brought the big sword with it's sheath covered with small stones to the king the drew the sword from the sheath and raised it high the metal glowing

 _*Crack!*_ thunder rumbled from the sky and hit an old tree the ground shook rain poured with fury on the earth the metal of sword getting wet Lucy thought closing her eyes preparing for the king to strike her with the sword _This is it, My life is over_ but instead of striking her the king drew the sword towards him slowly and slit his finger Lucy opened her eyes seeing the blood bubble from the cut.

The bandit king quickly put his hand over the plinth letting the blood drip over cool, stone and said "Place the yellow haired girl on the plinth" she almost immediately said "Am i lying on your blood?!" The leader ignored her comment "Now" the men slashed the vine rope that kept her hands together and firmly tied her on the plinth Thunder hit again this time beside the plinth nearly missing Lucy

The bandit standing near the king said "O lord, isn't the sacrifice happening right at the full moon is at it's highest point?" the king replied "Aye" "Then why the girl being tied now?" "We don't want to have a possibility of her running away" he said to him and then to his bandit crew "Prepare the ointments!"

* * *

The train master went in the booth and brought out the railway system map and spread it out on the miniature table and Natsu sat cross-legged on the ground "You see" he pointed to a blue line "This is the route to Draydon you go straight and turn at the 2nd cross light you see" and he explained him the route until Natsu memorized it Natsu remembered that the mission Lucy went to was to find an amethyst at a forest in a cave

"Okay grampa, Thanks i'm goin' now thanks for your help" he said getting up The train master sighed and smiled weakly "Enjoy your trip, son" Natsu looked back and gave a reassuring glance and left the booth and the train master was once again alone in his peaceful booth "He still called be grandpa even after i told him not to" he thought aloud nodding his head ruefully _Kids these days_ he thought and sat on his comfy chair and tried to go to sleep

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for continuing to read please continue to review and read and tell me if you like this chapter or not thank you!, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 Help!

Chapter 11

The rain and wind did not bother with the strong-willed Natsu and his desire to find Lucy as his sandals clashed with the ground. The iron rods beside him as he ran, Natsu looked straight ahead reciting the instructions the old man had given him over and over again not wanting to forget them. _Turn left at the Crosslight #404_ he thought when he approached at the sign #404 turning to the left railroad. He looked at the sky and looked at the position of the sun which was hardly visible because of the caliginous clouds that blocked it _Noon... I have to find Lucy soon_ he thought, his inner sense told that time was valuable.

Over time the scenery changed the sandy brown background changed into a fresh, dark green, the small leafless trees and sandy bare rock were replaced by tall, rich and different shades of green trees. The sand had turned into mud but the rods still prolonged its journey through the thick forest, Natsu was almost certain that Lucy was in trouble, then quite suddenly a rustle in the trees awoke his senses, he stopped and perused his surroundings for a few minutes, seeing no movement he continued his fast pace through the forest.

But there it came again following him, he concentrated while he ran and it seemed to appear from his left side it was not loud enough for an ordinary human to hear but since Natsu is not ordinary he could hear the faint drone swish in the bracken, he didn't not stop this time but instead cracked a malicious grin and released a wave of fire to his left at the right time and the shrubs immediately caught fire and burned to ash which uncovered the figure who had been following him,

The figure stepped from the shadows to see that the figure was a man wearing a pale brown robe speckled with the ashes, a silver shining breastplate and a dagger in his hand his jaws ajar in shock. "How?...-H-how?! could you hear me?!" he sputtered pointing at him, Natsu just stood there cracking his knuckles as if preparing for a fight "You" he started with a low growl "Why were you following me?!" The man was still in slight shock, as you can see his voice grew into a high pitch "Y-you're! trespassing on the bandit's territory! you mongrel!"

Natsu clenched his hands into tight, angry fist " **You** , the guy who is following **me** is calling **me** a mongrel?!" he scoffed trying to calm his boiling rage. The man with the brown robe was getting irritated by the minute _This random guy starts walking in our place and starts to act like he own's this place!_ he thought incredulously _Who the hell is this guy?!_ "You dogs aren't supposed to come wagging their tails to the forest where there's no food" the man sneered "You should stay like good doggies and be home" he cooed sarcastically. Natsu was almost at his breaking point and this guy with a weird set of robes was decreasing his patience meter drastically.

The man then said, "I won't allow dogs to trespass our territory" he taunted, Natsu had it with this strange man and flared saying "Oh yeah?" he jeered "Why don't you try and make me?" and with that, he sprinted through the mass of forests. The bandit gave a sullen howl and also started to run chasing the intruder in their territory, Natsu looked back to see the bandit fresh on his trail he groaned and shook his head cursing his fate _Are you serious?! My conscience is already eating me from the inside out_ then based on the sound of leaves being stomped on he knew that the guy was still running but his pace drastically slowing down, _Now this?!_

He had run for a few hours now but his sandals and the bandit's boots still crushed on, he looked up once more troubled to see the sky the darken greatly. He wished for the sun to stay still and that time would freeze but he knew it would not be so _Please wait_ he pleaded as the shadows grew, the dark darkening and time devised his decisions.

* * *

Lucy was drained of energy and felt as if she was carrying the weight of the whole world, that's what she looked like too, drained. She was laying down, forcefully tied to the plinth her hair was wet with rain water and the bandits did not bother to care about the young maiden who's wrist were burning from the thorny ropes that were nagging at her flesh. Lucy closed her eyes and the man she dreaded to see the most flashed before her eyes _Natsu?_ she opened her eyes _Why did his face pop up the minute I closed my eyes?_ she questioned herself.

The rain had started to fade, it now kissed her cheek rather than struck her like bullets she wished that on that day when Natsu and Lissanna had gone to a mission she hadn't let her anger and unknown feelings rage overcome her, she wished that she hadn't let those emotions blur what was right and what was wrong. If that didn't happen she wouldn't have picked the paper beside her on that table and especially told her to go on that mission alone. Her feeling of betrayal from Natsu hadn't faded, it still was buried deep in her heart.

But now she desperately wished to be at her cozy complex snug in her bed eating the expensive steak that she had been given from her last mission. She then laughed at her stupid thought, _Why am I thinking of steak when I'm about to die?_ then while she was lost in her thoughts she heard the Bandit Lord say the words she dreaded to hear but kind of expected them to happen anyway "The moon has arrived at its high point" and then he looked at the sky "Let's begin"

12 bandits encircled around Lucy holding a lamp in their hands they chanted including the Bandit King a strange recitation or perhaps a spell, the light of the lamp shone brightly on her cold and frigid skin. The Bandit Lord then came out of his trance from the tap of a near bandit, he summoned 2 bandits that were outside of the circle to enter in. She saw that they were carrying strange bottles filled with liquid, goosebumps pricked her skin with fear.

One of the bandits came forward and removed the cap the bottle that smelled like oil and a tinge of something else, He poured the substance all over her clothes, body, and hair. Lucy's teeth rattled with fear and disgust but managed to ask "What... What is this stuff?!" To this, the bandit replied "It is Myrrh mixed with a small amount of rosemary" "But, Why?" she asked The bandit simply replied "To cleanse you"

The low mumbles of the bandit's chants echoed through her ears, Lucy turned her head her cheek pressed the cold stone she noticed through the small gap of the chanting bandits that the Bandit Lord had left to another circle that was also burning with light she squinted to see that the bandits were also pouring the liquid on Kimora. The chants were getting louder and louder she felt as if that the plants that were beside her were giving off low hums.

The air buzzed with... something she couldn't describe, the air was heavy and thick she found it hard to breathe, She closed her eyes shut as the invisible force lunged forward to grab her soul and unknowingly, unconsciously she pleaded _Please... Natsu... sa..ve me_ and all was black as she was conscious no more.

* * *

The sound of feet stepping on the ground could be heard not far from where Lucy was held captive, Natsu felt he was close now and the sound of footsteps had stopped he had run a few meters when suddenly his legs could not move anymore _What's going on?_ he thought then slowly his hands and body and come to a halt. It was like he was a fly and had been caught in a spider's web.

His body was glued to the invisible net and he frantically tried to escape, Then two bodies appeared from the thickets, one he supposed was the bandit the other from the evil aura it possessed he concluded was a strong sorcerer. They came out into the moonlight and the thing that was holding him back was appearing into view, it was indeed a large sticky web-like net.

"Hello there," the bandit's companion said "Seems like you hadn't listened to my friend over here and decided to break into our territory?" he asked, "I did, so what?!" Natsu replied fiercely "Oh my, that temper of your's is quite... unneeded don't you think?" the sorcerer cooly said "Don't you boss me around you idiot!" snapped Natsu but the sorcerer still remained calm and said "Why don't we begin with names? My name is Henry Kelin from the great Kelin family"

"Look, I have important things to do rather than listen to your jibber jabber," he said, "So let me out of here!" "Oh, you mean that blonde haired girl?" the sorcerer questioned "I'm sorry but I think you're too late to save her now" "What?!" "You heard him!" the bandit said, "Your lass is going to the gods!" Natsu was very irritated he clenched his jaws tight and literally burst into flames.

The web melted like hot candle wax and the fire grew larger, The bandit felt terrified and ran out leaving the wizard, Natsu and roaring fire alone. "I'm going to turn you into popcorn if you don't move out of the way!" Natsu said the wizard stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, then the wizard opened his eyes Natsu saw the old man's eyes fill with a hue of dark purple his aura getting intense every second

"Let's get started, Shall we?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had to go to my grandma's funeral and stay for two weeks then I had a writer's block so it took me some time to finish this chapter to make it up i made the chapter longer, and don't forget to read and review I love reading you guys reviews**

 **Thnx for reading! c:**


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle

Chapter 12

Natsu was shaking... shaking in pleasure, The feeling surged through his bones and sparked alight in Natsu's eyes. He cracked a pernicious grin and he spoke these words "I'm all fired up!" and the ground which he and the wizard stood on turned into a battle field. The wizard was also grinning as if he was a madman, his aura intensified and burst out of him like a raging bonfire and the two ferocious storms of fire, one purple and one red clashed together creating an explosive fight. Natsu's hands were fuming with fire as he attacked the wizard, but the wizard dodged each one. The wizard blasted wispy tendrils of smoke no, not smoke because it burned when it touched the skin but it was not fire because it was hollow and it was like it had the heat of steam. Natsu was perplexed he was distracted so the streak of no hits broke as the old man landed a punch on Natsu's face. He felt his cheek, then spat on the ground "Is this what you call a hit? If you want to get a chance of winning, you'd better step up your game"

The man laughed hysterically, "Just because the force didn't hurt you doesn't mean the punch wont" Natsu raised a brow "What to do you mean by that?" the man just responded with more laughter, then... he felt the changes. His cheek started to swell, because of the pressure, his skin slit into two blood started to drip out and splatter on the ground Natsu's eyes widened as the man continued his hideous chuckle, he finally realized what was happening this wasn't smoke, steam or fire this was "Fizarious Vopine, otherwise known as..." Natsu words trailed off "Fire Vapor" the wizard finished. This is a substance that has the heat and intensity of fire and the ability to fit in any container like air. When it makes contact with skin it submerges into the blood and explodes causing pressure inside, which in result the tissues rip.

Natsu was not intimidated by this, the only thing that was on his mind was to _Beat the crap out of him_ he thought furiously but still he didn't what to do, he couldn't eat the thing (he didn't know even if he could) even though he had consumed other things other than fire, most of the times it gave harmful consequences. He didn't want to be poisoned especially since Lucy's life is on the line so he thought of other things to do. Right now, the only thing he could do was try not to get him by him but that happening is very unlikely, You could see that this old man obviously has high skill and has the eyes of a person who has faced death many times, this fight is going to be tough. The old man was still flashing his yellow teeth haughtily and said "What? Are you not fighting me? perhaps you have lost hope and willing to surrender?" Natsu's stiff expression slowly turned into a mischievous smile "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" he said "You sure are confident, yourself" the elderly wizard said

Natsu ran forward fire swirling his fist, but as his fist went closer to his face he felt the excruciating pain he just realized that this bastard had created a barrier with his magical 'Fire Vapor' _Damn_ he thought, the outer skin of his fingers were starting to swell. Natsu suddenly had an idea he knew it was stupid but he tried it out anyways, he created a barrier of fire as well and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the power, the magic that was flowing within him and guided it through his veins and to his fist. The power consumed the vapor.

 **The Wizard's POV**

The boy has great potential, he has the enthusiasm and thrill of what I had in my young days. But I was must admit he is quite dense, but good, good in heart and the soul. I can see his sincerity and his innocence like a child as if he is an egg, hard and tough on the outside but flowing and mellow like a child.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation to my ribs, I was knocked off my feet and my head went head first to the tree, I slowly got up and looked at him he spoke "You should be concentrating on the fight or else you'd just end up burnt to crisp." I laughed and said "You sure my boy? You may be strong but i have more experience"

"The name is Natsu" he said "Get out of my way! I'm warning you old man!" I replied saying"Like I've said before my name is Henry, Henry Kelin" "Are you still thinking of the yellow-haired girl? She's probably dead by now" Natsu's fire roared louder and seemed to grow larger, Seems like he has a soft spot for that girl. The boy's eyes had started to glow deep red and the flame was intensifying every second, It seems I have provoked his anger.

He walked towards me, I felt a dangerous and angry dragon, stride towards me. The monster roared "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" the flame flew towards me, I have to finish this fast, "Fizarious Vopine! Explosa!" I didn't want to activate this spell but this boy is pushing the limits.

 **POV ENDED**

The flame reached Henry, but then dissapated when it came in contact with his skin, the purple smog that was coming from his hands started to spread everywhere. Natsu held his breath because he knew that it was poisonous and created his own orb of fire to protect him, the wizard was concentrating hard on the smog that spread like a wildfire. It felt like an eternity until Natsu couldn't bear it anymore he knew the idea was stupid and reckless but to end a stupid fight like this he had to take... stupid measures, like people say 'Desperate times need desperate measures!"

Natsu gulped, and jumped onto a tree Old Henry looked up and thought _I wonder what's he's going to do now? The vapor will soon penetrate his barrier..._ Natsu closed his eyes and swallowed the smog like a vacuum, Henry was astonished _What is he doing?! Is he trying to kill himself?!_ Natsu was choking on the vapor holding the branches to support himself. "Dammit! I feel like my body's going to explode!" Natsu said coughing Henry stood there with his eyes wide. Natsu tried it again, using the energy inside him he compressed the vapor and converted it into his own.

He had stopped coughing as well, and manged to give a small smile "Prepare to die, Henry" he said weakly his anger raged, his eyes glowing he sprinted to Henry and roared "FIZARIOUS VOPINE WING ATTACK!" the purple, red and Natsu's anger burned together to create a massive explosion which sent the old man meters away landing high on tree tops painfully. Natsu panted and fell to his side, _I'm coming for you, Lucy_

* * *

Lucy on the other side awoke to the screech of metal her consciousness renewed and looked at her side to see bandits sharpening a majestic sword _The ceremonial sword..._ she thought her body paralyzed. _Am I really going to die?... I'm going to die like this, huh_ she looked at the full moon that glowed in the pitch black sky the stars twinkled around it. Lucy didn't want to die, there were things she still had to do, the Bandit Lord took hold of the silver, glorious and opulent sword. He stroked the thick metal and soon led his fingers to the sharp point of the sword but the minute he pressed his finger on the tip, not hard but softly blood started to leak through the open cut.

Lucy gasped, this was the thing that was going to kill her. This... dreadful thing, she was going to be killed while the moon, stars and the forest witnessed this horrific crime _Why?... Why did I even join Fairytail..._ she thought tears rolling down her cheeks the Bandit Lord spoke to a bandit in a hushed whisper and the bandit nodded and gestured his companions to come. It was dark but she could clearly see 2 bandits carry a... _Wait a minute! I-It's Kimora_ and indeed it was Kimora, she was carried because she was unconscious her body looked lifeless.

She was placed beside Lucy and the bandits started their chorus of mumbled chants, Lucy tried to wake up Kimora "Kimora... Kimora... Kimora!" the princess's eyes twitched and gradually she fluttered them open her hazel-brown eyes reflected her own, Kimora croaked "L-Lucy..." Lucy'a face finally for the first time ever since she was at the temple she smiled "Kimora... Oh Kimora... I missed you!" she said wearily Kimora's eyes wandered her surroundings "Lucy... we... we're going to die... right?" At that moment Lucy felt extreme emotional angst "Kimora, If i could.. I would embrace you right now and tell you that it's going to be alright" she said on the verge of tears "But I just... can't lie to you... when it's not going to be alright"

Kimora smiled sadly "Well let's think positively" Lucy questioned her saying "What's there to think positively about? That we are going to be killed by a sword? That I failed to save the amethyst and you?" Lucy rambled on, her tears falling on the ancient stone Kimora shook her head slightly "No..." she said "At least... at least we are going to die together" she smiled her tears falling Lucy couldn't bear the emotional pain but being with Kimora felt as if she was carrying the pain with her, that she was not alone. Lucy said nodding "Well then, I-I.." she stuttered her tears still flowing hard "Lets go together... Lucy" the young maidens closed their eyes as they heard metal cut through the air.

However, while Lucy closed her eyes she heard or perhaps it was an illusion but a strange echo of a man no a young man calling her name... she knew this man... but she'd forgotten who he was... the man screamed out her name she could hear his desperateness, his longing, yearning behind his voice... and that my beloved friends could only be one person

 _**"Luuucyy!"**_

 **A/N**

 **Whooop! Yay! Finally I've finished it on time! (This is not the end there is more to come!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Pls as I always say 'Read and Review!' so ya please, please, please (with a cherry on top!) so I know you enjoyed the story!**

 **Thnx 4 reading!**


	13. NOTICE

Am I that weak will be on Hiatus until I can manage to fit it in my schedule

To the dear readers who read my stories, Thank you soo much!

I'm very proud and happy that you like them

Even though it may have some mistakes

I'm glad that people like them

But Am I that weak is going to be on pause for until I able to fit it in my tight schedule

Thank you

Sincerely, Author


	14. Chapter 13 Don't follow me

Chapter 13

Lucy was drained of everything, her will of living, her soul, her mind. All she could do was scream quietly inside her and grab on tightly to Kimora's hand while the sword grew closer to end her demise.

She could literally feel the gust whiz over her. Clenching her eyes shut as tight as she could she braced for impact. However, she could hear the sound of a familiar voice scream again.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROARRR!"** Lucy already trembling in fear passed out when a swirling ball of fire came whirling towards her.

Natsu flung himself to the man holding a giant sword. The attack was blocked with the heavily ornamented sword. Natsu was surprised when the sheen of metal did not bend or melt but that was a sign that the sword was crafted with great quality. Natsu smirked positioning himself in his natural stance. Who do you think we are?" he asked snarling "A buncha wimps calling themselves a guild?"

The king looked shaken for a second before recovering mere seconds later

"So it's you running amidst our territories," he shook his head "Fool"

Natsu looked back with a fierce look that could shake any man's bones "You think killing innocent women for your fun is not foolish? Who is the fool here?"

He spoke again preparing his attacks "Let them go or you're gonna wish your dead"

His opponent grinned "Do bandits return? Do we give gold back to the rich? What kind half-assed bandits have you met?"

Natsu returned the smirk and said "Well its decided then"

Natsu prepared his flame while the 'Bandit King' shifted to his position. The sword glowed in an aura of gray light and in few seconds transformed into a full-on armor and shield

"Bring it on mage," the bandit said

Natsu spared not a second and flooded him with vigorous attacks. He did every single attack he knew but the armor covered every single part of him and the shield blocked almost every single one.

He couldn't flee with Lucy either since the man was blocking him with his metallic body.

The 'Bandit King' looked simply in ease as he stood still as a tree not even trying. A few more hours pass before Natsu is panting.

The king looked bored and said "Yer done now? You've had your fun now so it's my mine now"

His stretched his neck before zooming towards him and going for a slash to his face. But boy was Natsu not done yet he dodged and ran equally as fast before trying again and again with no result.

He thought about Lucy and how he might fail her if he doesn't pull it together. Natsu lost in a moment of thought couldn't respond fast enough to dodge again. He groaned in pain as the clear-cut metallic thing cut him like a piece of cheese. The movement was so precise blood splattered to almost every plant in the vicinity.

The sword cut deep and his body was throbbing; one blow was enough to put down the great dragon slayer. His limbs jerked in pain and his body screamed louder than any sound he had heard in his lifetime.

But he couldn't give up just like that. Natsu struggled and struggled, trying to push through but to no avail. He closed his eyes and thought of Lucy who he had overwhelming feelings for than any other nakama in the world. He tried to think why these feelings ran deep in his veins.

"Your spirit was pretty0 lively boy but you have no chance for the sword of Surrey and Mikai," The king said taking his metal boot and crushing it against his wound

"Aghhh!" Natsu yelped in pain his head banging back to the ground

"Have fun in hell" The king smiled eerily before turning to strike him down for good

Natsu didn't want to die yet, at least not until he figures out his feelings and his purpose. He thought of Lucy's loving face once more before whispering "Fire Dragon Wing attack"

The fire was hotter and burned brighter than ever and melted the armor like candle wax.

The King wasn't as surprised as you think he would be. He was surprised for a moment before realizing why and smiling again.

"You thought of 'er eh?" the king groaned as the fire was still burning him alive

"What?" Natsu croaked barely able to move

"Your love for that girl was so bright it burned away the Sword of Blood" the king coughed still smoldering

The surrounding bandits were so in awe and fear they had scattered into the forest.

The king disappeared ominously as there was no ash or any sign of him ever being present. Natsu's hand covered the part of the wound which had been damaged by the boot and gasped for breath before his conscious fading completely.

 **Kimora POV**

I awoke with my head searing in pain and a growling stomach. What happened? Why am I not dead? And why is it scorching hot? I looked around before getting up on my feet the ropes still cut my wrist and ankles.

My teeth tore at the thorny rope and I managed to avoid the blisters and carefully wiggle my way out.

I spotted a young man with odd colored hair passed out with a wound starting from his shoulder all the way to his thigh. I was frightened but my mind raced to save him thought of what to do.

I realized that only a few hours before my capture with the bandits I was in the ceremony of receiving 'The Ancients' power. Though, I am not sure if I had received it or not because of the timing of the bandit's raid.

I shook my head and thought that it wouldn't hurt to try and lay my hands on his wound. I reached through my head looking for all the lessons and teachings I had gotten.

I remembered the spell and bit my thumb and my scarlet blood dripped down my thumb. I quickly rubbed my finger on his entire wound and watched while my blood mixed in with his.

I let a sigh of relief as my blood fused with his darkened wound and waited for its instructions. I closed my eyes and murmured in my language _"Kesto peqiyamo madente curionous_ "

It had worked! Like a searing of hot iron, his wound disappeared and his breathing returned normal. My clothes already skimpy I shivered as the heat grew cold. I touched his bare torso and heat pulsated towards me. My cold hands felt him like a fire and I guess my touch had woken him up. He cracked open his eyes and said

"Is Lucy okay?"

 **POV ended**

Kimora didn't respond but instead pointed towards Lucy and helped him get up. His body felt numb but he wasn't in hellish pain anymore. When he looked down he saw the wound was gone and his body restored back to what it was before.

He looked at her and said, "You did this?"

She shrugged embarrassedly holding her elbow awkwardly and then nodded.

Natsu's face brightened to a sweet smile and said "Thanks"

He walked to Lucy and saw her malnourished body and his expression faltered immediately. Kimora helped Lucy get onto Natsu's back and he heaved her on his back his back muscles arching to nook her body onto his.

Kimora couldn't keep her eyes off him and was blushing uncontrollably the entire time.

Natsu turned to Kimora again and said "Her mission was to find the missing amethyst and she found you instead,"

He comfortingly squeezed her shoulder "Can you tell me where it is?"

Kimora tried to speak but instead, she squeaked.

Clearing her throat, she said "Follow me"

In a few hours or so they had retrieved the important amethyst from the cave and was walking towards her village.

Lucy, on the other hand, was slowly but surely waking up.

 _It's the same person again!_ she thought excited

 _I finally get to see who it was!_ Lucy opened her eyes and her vision took awhile before adjusting.

"Natsu?" she hushed quietly

He looked back and whispered back "Lucy..."

Kimora walked on ahead not wanting to get caught eyeballing him.

Lucy felt wrong and right at the same time She looked at him and smelled his hair subconsciously before replying with

"How did you?... Why did you?..."

"I can tell you later Lucy"

"Tell me now I want to know"

"Its difficult to explain"

"It wasn't difficult when you went on a date with Lissanna was it?" Lucy growled

Natus felt a _buzz_ of electricity run up his spine

"Lucy that wasn't a date, we went on a mission"

"You sure didn't bother telling me about it" she huffed angrily

"Lucy-"

"You can't say anything! Where were you? and why didn't you talk to me? or say anything to me? or even try to care about me?" she spat tears running down her face

"You looked like you need some space and time alone so I didn't want to bother you," Natsu said

"Seriously?! For a while, you didn't bother talking to me!" Lucy burst into tears "Three months Natsu! I thought-"

And that's when Kimora had yelled: "We are here to my hometown!"

"Let's talk about this later," he said running to catch up with Kimora

 **The next morning**

It was all well when they had returned to Quia; Kimora's father and mother welcomed them with open arms and offered to give double the money but Natsu refused immediately saying it was no problem. Lucy who was already feeling a bit salty about Natsu turned sour when her 10,000 jewels could have been twice the amount. Her parents gave a feast to the visitors, a new set of clothes and let them settle safely in a comfy bed to sleep before leaving the next day.

Everyone was happy except for Lucy, she hated her weak appearance and hated how she had to be saved by Natsu almost all the time. She hated how the guild forgot her and how her own best friend forgot about her to go with Lissanna.

They had said their goodbyes (Lucy, of course, plastering a fake smile throughout) and headed out of the village.

It was quiet for an awfully long time before Natsu couldn't bear the silence anymore

"Lucy? Are you still-"

"Yes Natsu" she spoke clearly annoyed

"I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I did and I-"

"Whatever you did?" she exclaimed aghast, "I thought you were better than this!"

"I really don't understand"

"You don't talk to me, you ditch me without saying anything and then think that it's all okay now?"

Natsu grew silent

"I can't do this anymore!" she cried "You know what?"

Lucy stopped walking and yanked the luggage out of his hand and said "Go to the guild but when you turn around I won't be there"

"Jerk" she added before she spun on her heel and ran "Don't you dare follow me!"

Natsu looked blankly before absorbing all the things that had happened

"Lu-" he stuttered but realized that he truly had messed up and really bad

 **A/N- yay update, I have decided to do both stories but irregularly and also thinking of moving over to** wattpad **where I can hit a more larger audience. Thank you for all the support and reviews since they push me to work better**

 **Author**


End file.
